Time is a Powerful Thing
by Alavna
Summary: The Ministry are trailing a new type of testing on the 7th yrs. In this they will loose their minds and go either into the future or past. For Hermione she owns a rogue horse and Malfoy is a... you'll just have to read it. crummy summary. better than it s
1. Chapter 1: The 'Assignment'

Time is a Powerful Thing

By Alavna

Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter 1: The _'Assignment'_

_Dear Hogwarts Student,_

_This is your seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Usually you would be taking you NEWTs exam this year but the Ministry are going to be trailing a new type of testing this year for the seventh years. None of the teachers or the Headmaster understands the purpose or outcome but the Ministry are certain it will help you in later years. Do not bother asking questions because they will most likely come with no answers._

_This year all seventh years will be taking part in a kind of '_assignment_'. You will be transported into a magical simulation of a certain time period; future or past. In this time period you will have no memory of the present and only know of what era you are in. You will be given a role to play and if you successfully play that role to some extent you will be given a score and a grade by the spell, which transported you there._

_You may be thinking that everyone will pass with flying colours but when being transported you will loose your memory and replaced by a new memory but your attitude, appearance, and your general/natural behaviour will stay the same. If you and another student are sent to the same era, time, place and location and you two happen to bump into each other you may interact. It is somewhat hard to explain written or verbally about this as it becomes clear once the spell is done. _

_This assignment will last a year and once your time is up the spell will recover you. You will be able to remember your experience in the assignment as soon as you are recovered. Throughout the year your body will be in a daze. Once transported the spell will notify us of where you have been chosen to go. You will be placed in a sort of time line. Eg: if you were transported to the 1920's but another person was sent to 1876, you would be placed after the person, like I said earlier it's hard to explain._

_You will not need to bring any belongings this year. That is all I can say. You are not allowed to tell anyone about the assignment, as it is a type of trail._

_Sincerely Professor M. McGonagal. _


	2. Chapter 2: Over the Summer

Time is a Powerful Thing

By Alavna

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter 2: Over the Summer

"…You will feel pain, amotions and many more things just like in real life. If you some how die in the simulation you will be revived here and be graded on the progress you had made prior to dieing," Prof. McGonagal explained.

They proceeded onto calling students into a small room one by one. Harry and Ron had been one of the first people to be called in. Now all that was left was a Gryfindor, Hermione, a Ravenclaw boy, James, two Hufflepuff girls, Lyn and Tara and one grumpy Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. Malfoy and Hermione let the Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaw stand between them. As the Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaw were transported nothing but air and space separated the two enemies.

Hermione stood there, arms folded in front of her. As they didn't have to wear the school uniform she wore a pair of jeans that had a slit up the side of each leg. A thin leather platted cord that cross-crossed all the way down held the material together. Her top was brown with embroidery pattern along the front. Underneath that embroidery was the words '_WARNING: Having Unpredictable Mood Swings. Proceed and Approach With !CAUTION!'_. Hermiones hair was half up, half down and was geld in place with a clip. She wore Brown and gold eye shadow, pink lip-gloss, had a French manicure. For shoes she had chosen Brown high heels that magically clipped the straps together around her ankles. Over the holidays she had gotten a tattoo on her lower back and a tattoo ring on her right hand thumb.

Draco was wearing low, baggy jeans with chains and worn patches, a Green Day t-shirt and black trainers. His hair was messily spiked up with hair gel. Over the summer holidays he had gotten the tips of his hair died black giving him an even more bad boy look. He had taken to slouching with his hands in his pockets or fiddling with the chains on his baggy jeans. Despite his fathers objections he had gotten his ear pierced, a tattoo on his wrist and on his back below his right shoulder blade. The tattoo on his wrist was a green, silver and black serpent ad the one on his back was a large black and ice blue dragon. He was going rebel on his father and all purebloods by getting these muggle things but he didn't give a damn, in his opinion they could all go and get…

"Miss Granger," a voice called from the room interrupting his train of thoughts.

Hermione walked up to the door pushed it open and closed it behind her.

_That can't be Granger!_ Draco thought shocked _since when did she get game enough to wear clothes like that. Her hairs curly and not frizzy. That cannot be Granger. That's it, I'm hallucinating, I'm going crazy._

_You've got that right, your talking to your self._

_Piss off_

_I have two words to that. 'Make Me!'_

_--_Pfft_—_

_You were thinking of how Granger had gotten hot over the summer_

_Dream on_

_-- : ) --_

_What is with the smiley?_

_--_Whistle_-- Nothing _

"Mr Malfoy," the voice called again.

Come on tell me Draco thought as he walked into the room. 

_No_

"Now stand still and try not to think about anything or you'll end up in the same place as the thought your thinking of." The man said but Draco wasn't listening and only heard 'Stand still.'

_You like Granger_

_I do not like bloody Granger._ At that thought the man cast the spell and he fell to the floor like all the other students.


	3. Chapter 3: Qumar Meet Bade, Bade Kill

Time is a Powerful Thing

By Alavna

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but I do own Bade

Chapter 3: Qumar meet Bade, Bade Kill Qumar

Hermione's eyes fluttered open to see a large high ceiling.

"Good Morning m'lady," a young woman entered the room holding a pile of folded clothes.

"Ah, Kaida what year is it today?" Hermione asked.

"2218, you must've had a bit too much wine to drink last night," the woman answered.

Memories and knowledge came flooding into Hermione's mind. When Voldermort tried to take over he failed and sent the entire world back in time. Society was just getting back on its feet. They had re entered the Renaissance with a twist, but witches, wizards and muggles lived together, there were only a few Purebloods left in the world while most others were either half bloods or Muggle borns. Rich families ordered their daughters to have arranged marriages to keep the family fortune in their bloodline and those of whom they trusted.

Hermione was betrothed to a horrible man that lived on the other side of town. She had met him twice and despite his good looks that had every girl envious of her, she hated his guts. His name was Qumar Talenshore and his family was the richest in the whole city. Today she would be meeting with him again and it was his job to impress her and to get to know her but he usually tried to pull her away and get all over her.

"You look worried. What ever is wrong?" Kaida asked laying out Hermiones day clothes.

"I have to meet with Qumar again today. He's going to try and pounce on me like he always does. Even if I tell Father, he won't believe me and he will just say that I just have pre-marriage jitters. Oh Kaida, what am I going to do?" Hermione dropped back down on her bed and pulled her pillow over her face.

"You could put up with it," Kaida suggested but with a glare from Hermione she changed her mind and said, "Ok, ok, bad idea. There are two things you could do. The first being to kill your self but I don't recommend it. The second being that you run away but in this day and age that's not a good idea…" she was cut off by Hermione.

"That's it!" she squealed with glee, "Why didn't I think of it before."

"Your not going to kill your self are you?" Kaida exclaimed in shock.

"What? No, of course not. I'm going to run away. Tonight at midnight, I'll sneak out my window, take Bade and ride out into the country. Kaida I need you to go into town and by some normal clothes, not these fancy dresses. Buy a dress, pants, a baggy shirt, hat, and boots. Only essentials. Oh and also a bag, not a fancy one." Kaida started going out the door when Hermione called her back for one more thing. "Don't tell any one."

"Don't worry, I won't," answered Kaida and she ran out the door and into the bustling street. Hermione watched her go but soon lost her in the crowd.

Hermione looked at what her father had picked out for her to wear. She grimaced at it. The dress was a horrible green with white lacy bits. The shoulders where a little poofy and the neckline to her was **way** to low.

_I swear father wants him to get all over me_ Hermione thought and pulled on the underdress. Another of the maids came in and tightened the underdress up. She then put on the corset and Hermione felt the maid do it up a little tighter.

"Your fathers orders for it to be tightened up an extra four centimetres," the maid explained as Hermione gasped in pain.

The maid helped her with the dress and her hair and she left Hermione to inspect herself in the mirror. The shoes were green, the dress was green, her jewellery was green, and the ribbons and clips in her hair were green. To her all the green didn't suit her.

_I look and feel like a freaking plant! What is with all the green? Father has defiantly lost it. _Hermione looked for a safety pin to pull the sides of the neckline together so it didn't show any cleavage but she found none in sight. _Great, today, he'll think I'm trying to come onto him and that I was playing hard to get._

"Father!" she yelled stomping down the stair and into her fathers study.

"Ah my dear your awake and look lovely," her father, a chubby man who looked like Santa with brown hair, grinned at his daughter.

"What is with all of the green?"

"It's Qumar's favourite colour, we want to impress him."

The doorman came into the room. "Mister Qumar Talenshore is here Sir. He is waiting out in the court yard for Miss Granger."

"Of course. Hermione dear, go out and spend time with your fiancé. You two behave," he said and winked at her.

Hermione gave a scream of frustration and stomped out of the study and made her way groggily towards the courtyard.

She was greeted by an overly happy Qumar, "Hello Hermione my dear. Let's go for a walk around the gardens." He took her hand and pulled her out into the back of the gardens.

He pulled her around behind the greenhouse and pushed her up against the wall. Hermione struggled against him as he started kissing her neck.

"I swear Qumar. When I tell my father…" Hermione tried finishing her sentence but was cut off.

"He'll what? Please. This is what he expects us to be doing. By the way nice dress," he looked down at her cleavage and smirked. Hermione tried to retort but her clamped her mouth shut with his mouth as he started roughly kissing her.

Hermione kept struggling and realised that he had forgotten to pin her legs, so she kneed him in a **very** sensitive spot. His face contorted in pain and he crumpled to the ground. Hermione wiped her mouth and spat on Qumar.

"Pervert!" she screamed and ran off and hid in the stables.

Her horse, Bade, a pure black Arab, was very protective of her and was one of the hardest horses to ride in the stables and only Hermione had mastered to ride him as he had taken a liking to her.

"Where is she? I know your in here Hermione now get out here now!" demanded Qumar as he limped into the stables.

Hermione was shaking and pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her head into them. Qumar heard her shifting and barged into Bades' stall. He bent down and grabbed Hermione tightly by the arms, pulled her up and slapped her. "No one, ever does that to me!" he said and slapped her again.

"Wrong move," Hermione said confidently.

Qumar thought that she was being stupid but he heard something behind him pouring the ground and snorting. Qumar turned his head around and saw the black Arab tossing his head in rage. No one touched his master like that unless they had a death wish. Qumar dropped Hermione roughly to the ground as Bade reared up and beated the air with his front hooves. Qumar jumped over Hermione and tried running around the animal. Bade reared up again and landed his front hooves on the other side of Hermione, protecting her. Qumar snuck around Bade and ran screaming out of the stables and passed Hermiones father who was showing the new stable hand the horses.

"Qumar? Qumar, what ever is the matter?" Jett Granger yelled after Qumar.

Bade ran out of his stable and after Qumar, Qumar had left the door open in his rush not to get killed. Hermione ran out after him no longer hampered by her shoes, which she had left in the stable. Her father stopped her.

"What did you do this time? And what on earth happened to your face? It's all red."

"Qumar, slapped me after I tried to get him off of me. He slapped me in front of Bade and now Qumar is getting what he deserves."

"What? Now you call Bade back here this instant! Bade will kill Qumar."

"He's just being protective of me besides, Bades not going to kill him, he can run way faster than that pace."

Qumar was still running around screaming. The gardeners jumped out of the way as the screaming man and the prancing horse came past, they didn't care if they tromped on the newly planted flowers as long as they got out of the horses way, they were fine. Qumar tripped and fell to the ground and Bade reared up again kicking the air.

"Hermione," Jett said scared that the horse was going to trample the poor man.

Bades hooves came down on either side of Qumars' head. The horse lowered its face to Qumars and snorted. Qumar fainted right there and then.

Hermione gave one long loud whistle and Bade came prancing back over to her. She smiled and gave Bade a scratch behind his ear. Bade nudged her with his head, which caught her off guard and Hermione stumbled into the new stable hand who caught her before she could fall.

"Sorry," Hermione managed to say to the boy as he lifted her back onto her feet.

"It's alright," the boy said looking at the horse worried.

"Hermione this is Draco, our new stable hand. He will be living in the manor and will be spending the remainder of the year here," Jett explained.

"Sir, I'm fine to sleep out here…" Draco started but Jett cut in again.

"No, no, no. Everyone who works here gets a quarters of their own, a large pay a week and is fed too. Our manor is too big for just two people, Hermione mother is touring the world and she won't be back for a long time, so we have heaps of spare rooms. Bade will you stop that!"

Bade was pulling on the strings on the back of Hermiones dress. He didn't like the dress and wanted to trample it but couldn't because Hermione was strapped in it. He nudged Hermione into Draco once more and snorted at Jett.

"He doesn't like this dress and I have to agree. It's horrible. Green is not my colour. Come on Bade," Hermione led Bade back into his stall and started grooming him. The back of her dress was coming apart from where Bade had stared pulling.

"She is a handful. Ever since she found out she had to marry Qumar she's been acting up," Jett said to himself.

"Sir, do you mind if I say something?" Draco asked.

"Go ahead."

"Now this is just a guess but I don't think she likes Qumar. I think Hermione is one of those girls that wants to marry someone she loves for who they are and not how much money they have. She knows that if she goes through with the marriage then she'll be unhappy for the rest of her life."

"I never noticed, but I can't unbetrothed her to Qumar. The Talenshore's will loose trust in my family."

"It's up to you Sir. Do you want your daughter to spend the rest of her life unhappy with a man like Qumar? Or do you want her to find someone who loves her for who she is and not just her beauty, and who she loves for who they are, and she'll be happy for ever and beyond?" Draco went to go and introduce himself with the rest of the horses but thought of something else, "My sister didn't want to get married to a man like Qumar so she killed herself to get out of it. She did this right in front of me and said 'at leased I'm free to find someone I love and not a perverted jerk like him'. That's what some women do in times like this, they see the only way out is by killing themselves and freeing their soul from the bounds of being betrothed."

Draco walked off and petted a grey and brown thoroughbred horse called, Stirlo.


End file.
